charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
The Charmed Ones
The '''Charmed Ones' are a sisterhood of the three (actually four) most powerful good witches ever to walk the earth, and are dedicated to protecting innocents and the world from the forces of evil. Each sister had a unique power along with the ability to cast spells and brew potions. The history of the Charmed Ones went all the way back to their ancestor, Melinda Warren, a powerful witch who unfortunately lived in the era of the Salem witch trials. She possessed all three of the Charmed Ones' original powers: telekinesis, molecular immobilization, and premonition, and was also the creator of the Warren Book of Shadows. When Matthew Tate, a warlock, exposed her secret to the villagers, she was burned at the stake. But before her death, Melinda Warren prophecied that each generation of the Warren line would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of the Charmed Ones. Three sisters that would be the most powerful witches the world had ever known. "You can kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. The Warren line will grow stronger with each generation, culminating in the arrival of three sisters. They will be the most powerful withces the world has ever known, they will defeat all kinds of evil. They will be known as The Charmed Ones." Prue, as the oldest sister, had the strongest power of telekinesis, which allowed her to move objects with her mind. Later she manifested an ability of astral projection, which allowed her to be in two different places at the same time by projecting her soul out of her body in a tangible state on the physical plane. Piper, the middle sister, has the power to manipulate molecules, at first to slow them down to the degree that they stop, and the people/object become frozen. As she grows more proficient, she can freeze only certain people or only certain objects or body parts as she wishes. Eventually, her powers grew to being able to make molecules move so fast that they explode, resulting dangerous explosions. Phoebe, the youngest, initially possesses the power of premonition, which evolves into being able to receive visions of both the future and the past. She later picks up the powers of levitation and empathy; which respectively work as means to float in midair and channel other people's emotions as well as their powers. After the tragic and unexpected death of Prue, Piper and Phoebe discover that they have a half-sister, Paige Matthews, who is the daughter of their mother and her whitelighter, Sam. Paige's whitelighter blood mixes with her witchcraft heritage to give her a unique form of telekinesis - telekinetic orbing, though she has to verbally call for objects to "orb" them where she wants them. As she learns to control the dual sides of her ancestry, Paige also learns how to orb herself and others (the whitelighter form of teleportation) and to heal open wounds, and eventually she receives her own charges to train and protect as they learn witchcraft. Although each sister is a powerful witch in her own right, their combined might, which is known as the "Power of Three", is where their true strength lies, and is said to be the most powerful form of magic ever. Their powers are rooted in their bond as sisters, and it is their love for each other that makes them strong. Without supreme power and/or trickery applied, likely including some from an outside source, there is no demon, warlock, or magical being that can withstand the Power of Three. The Power of Three, the ancient magic and bond that is imbued with the sisters, is represented by the ancient symbol called The Triquetra. An embossed triquetra was placed on the front of the Book of Shadows, and would split whenever the Power of Three was split. File:HalliwellSisters1.jpg File:Phoebe Patty.png File:Cha1 credits1 101.jpg File:1x02-Sisters-Spell.jpg File:1x03-Sisters.jpg File:Weddingseason1.jpg File:2x01-Sisters.jpg File:2x02-Sisters.jpg File:2x06-Sisters-Book.jpg File:2x07-Sisters.jpg File:MsHellfire.jpg File:2x15-Sisters.jpg File:2x17-Sisters.jpg File:2x20-Sisters.jpg File:2x22-Sisters.jpg File:3x01-Sisters.jpg File:Season 3.jpg File:3x09-Sisters.jpg File:3x11-Sisters-Eames.jpg File:3x12-Sisters.jpg File:3x13-Sisters.jpg File:Sisters prewitched.jpg File:4x01-PowerOfThreeReborn.jpg File:4x01-092-sisters.jpg File:Charmed season 4 Enter The Demon.jpg File:Season4cropped.png File:4x01Sisters.jpg File:4x06-Sisters.jpg File:4x09-Sisters.jpg File:4x13-Sisters.jpg File:Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989241-1024-768.jpg File:Season 5 Happily ever after.jpg File:5x10-Sisters-Picture.jpg File:Witches in Tights season 5.jpg File:5x13-Sisters.jpg File:Sisters falling down.jpg File:5x15-145-leo-sisters-wyatt.jpg File:Sense and Sense Ability - Death, Speachless and Blind.jpg File:P3 Necromancing.jpg File:5x22-Goddesses.jpg File:Oh My Goddess Part 2.jpg File:6x01-Sisters.jpg File:Forget Me not s6.png File:6x09-Sisters.jpg File:6xWitchStock.jpg File:6x19-Sisters-Tribunal.jpg File:6x22-Sisters-Bad.jpg File:Cheaper By The Coven.jpg File:7x06-Sisters.jpg File:7x21-Sisters.jpg File:Weak call to Piper.jpg File:7x22-Sisters-Vanquish.jpg File:7x22 Sisters.jpg File:8x05-091-sisters.jpg File:8x19-063-sisters.jpg File:P3 IN Repo Manor.jpg File:HalliwellSisters3.jpg CharmedOnes2.jpg charmedGirls.jpg 3CharmedOnes.jpg CharmedOnes1.jpg 3CharmedOnes1.jpg Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989192-1280-1024.jpg Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989182-1280-1024.jpg Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989241-1024-768.jpg Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989222-1024-768.jpg Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989232-1024-768.jpg Charmed-Ones-charmed-3989204-1280-1024.jpg Triquetra_on_book.jpg|The Book of Shadows MelindaWarren.jpg|Melinda Warren; the first witch of the Warren/Halliwell line The Original Charmed Ones After three centuries, the prophecy was fulfilled by the birth of Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell. Although they were born witches, their grandmother, Penny, bound their magic at Phoebe's birth to protect them from a warlock who intended to kill them as soon as Phoebe was born, with immunity from their powers granted by their mother against her will. In March 1998, Penny died from a fatal cardiac arrest which subsequently lifted the spell, but Phoebe moved away from Piper and Prue almost immediately, thus delayed their powers' reawakening till six months later, when she returned. That same night she returned, their family spirit board spelled the word "attic" and led Phoebe upstairs, where she found the Book of Shadows and cast the spell that reawakened their powers. During their first three years as witches, they encountered countless manifestations of evil. By vanquishing these dark forces, they developed a reputation of untold power and fabulous destiny. In the beginning, the sisters only encountered warlocks, but as their powers grew and evolved, so did the evil beings they encountered, such as demons. Eventually, the sisters not only developed strength, but also willpower and an unusually strong bond with one another, enabling them to stand united despite their very notable differences. In 2001, the Charmed Ones made the fatal mistake of exposing magic to the world, and had to resort to resetting time to amend the error. But by doing so they lost their strongest, most battle-hardened sister, Prue, who was killed by the demon Shax, who blasted her through a wall, resulting in brain damage so massive that even Leo's healing ability was useless. With her death, the Power of Three was broken. The two surviving sisters soon found out, however, that they had a younger half-sister, Paige Matthews. When she was reunited with them, her long-dormant powers were awakened, and the Charmed Ones were reinstated. The Reconstituted Charmed Ones With Prue's death in 2001, the Power of Three was shattered. However, hope for its reconstitution was brought by the arrival of Prue, Piper and Phoebe's half-sister, Paige Matthews. Paige was the result of a forbidden, clandestine love between Patty Halliwell and Sam Wilder, a Whitelighter guardian angel. This ancestry and Prue's unexpected death resulted in the awakening of Paige's half-witch, half-whitelighter powers. ("Charmed Again") '' The new Power of Three encountered many more magical creatures, and the sisters even fulfilled their first combined destiny by vanquishing the Source of All Evil with help from Cole and the Seer. After his final vanquish, their combined destiny became to protect and prepare the way for the next generation while also continuing to thin out the demon hierarchy and save innocents. Throughout the five years where the Charmed Ones faithfully served their Wiccan duties, they rid the world of the most formidable and terrible demons and creatures of evil. By Season Six, the Underworld became increasingly scarce. Piper has three children with her husband Leo Wyatt; Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe has three little girls with her husband Coop. Paige has a son, Henry Jr. and Twin daughters with her husband Henry Mitchell. ''("The Day The Magic Died", "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2", "Forever Charmed")\ *The Tall Man had been imprisoned for centuries, and as such had never heard of a Charmed One when ordered by the Seer to capture one. She simply used the description of "a powerful witch", that every demon before him had failed to contain. ("Womb Raider") Phoebe later destroyed this demon using the powers of her demonic baby that later proved to actually be The Source's and Seer's baby. *Later, the wizard Rathmere while confined by the Spider Demon, was told that she had captured a Charmed One, something she knew little about. As a powerful wizard in the magical community up until his capture in 1904, he had heard of the prophecy of their coming. ("Spin City") Powers and Abilities The powers of each sister is connected with each other, this is how their advancements are selected '''. Prue Halliwell :: '''Connection: '''Mind. :::::*Telekinesis' - The ability to move or control one or more objects with one's mind and hands without physical contact. The strength of the ability depends on one's physical and emotional strength, but most importantly, mental stability. :::::*'Astral Projection' - The ability to project oneself on the physical plane anywhere the heart desired to be. First developed this power in ''Ms. Hellfire. swtc.jpg|Prue unknowingly uses her powers on Roger's pen for the first time. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) charmed101_274.jpg|Prue again uses her powers on Roger unknowingly, causing him to choke. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) charmed101_475.jpg|Prue channels her power through her eyes and flings Jeremy back. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Charmed119_034.jpg|Prue learns that she can now channel her powers through her hands, but just raising them. (Out of Sight) Charmed119_032.jpg|She suspends two live people in the air by accident. (Out of Sight) Charmed209_148.jpg|When Prue felt the need to be in two places at the same time, she develops a new power (Ms. Hellfire) Charmed209_149.jpg|Astral Projection. (Ms. Hellfire) Charmed209_057.jpg|Prue uses her powers to deflect bullets from her and her sisters. (Ms. Hellfire) Piper Halliwell Connection: '''Manipulating molecules. :::::*Molecular Immobilization' - The ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, almost like stopping time itself. :::::*'Molecular Combustion' - The ability to speed up molecules to the point where they spontaneously burst into flames, causing things to explode. This formidable ability subsequently transformed Piper into the most powerful Charmed One, especially after Prue died. Frequently used to vanquish demons in place of spells or potions and extremely useful for that purpose. First developed this power in ''Exit Strategy. charmed101_241.jpg|Piper learns she can freeze things, by accidentally freezing Chef Moore, freezing people for the first time (Something Wicca This Way Comes) charmed101_402.jpg|We learn that Piper's freezing power at first, is caused by fear. She froze Jeremy when he was about to attack her. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) Charmed122_212.jpg|Piper's powers advance, so now she can... (Déjà Vu All Over Again) Charmed122_214.jpg|freeze powerful demons like Rodriguez (Déjà Vu All Over Again) 1348.jpg|Piper freezing bullets from killing her. (Ms. Hellfire) Charmed209_658.jpg|Piper can also unfreeze one particular thing... (Ms. Hellfire) Charmed209_660.jpg|while the others stay frozen. (Ms. Hellfire) Charmed320_218.jpg|Her powers grow to the point where she can actually blow things up... (Exit Strategy) Piper unexpectedly blows wall up.jpg|... which can lead to significant explosions if highly emotional. (Cat House) Piper freezing possessor demon.jpg|Piper can also freeze demons in mid-shimmer (Once in a Blue Moon) 800px-DeviationPiper.jpg|Piper can use her powers to deviate magical attacks (Freaky Phoebe) Piper freezing Walter.jpg|Piper can also freeze and unfreeze parts of an object (Run Piper, Run) Phoebe Halliwell Connection: '''Seeing, sensing, and feeling what cannot be seen and felt. :::::*Premonition' - The ability to see past, present, and future events of a touched object with enough psychic energy, also comes as a danger sense so she can dodge attacks with perfect timing, also in the future when her power grows she is able to take part within the premonition and can see further in than she realizes. :::::*'Levitation' - The power to sustain floating in midair. This power was stripped by the Tribunal, and it presumably regained in the future. First developed this power in ''The Honeymoon's Over. :::::*'Empathy' - The ability to channel one's emotions and tap into the target's power, which is tied to their emotions; allowing Phoebe to use their powers against them. This power was stripped by the Tribunal but regained it 5 months after the events of Forever Charmed in the novel Trickery Treat. First developed this power in ''Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1''. Phoebes first premonition.jpg|Phoebe receives her first premonition. (Something Wicca This Way Comes) 8x09-096-phoebes.jpg|Phoebe communicates with her future self, by astral premonition. (Hulkus Pocus) Phoebe levitates in parking garage.jpg|Phoebe gets a new power, levitation, in Season 3 (The Honeymoon's Over) Phoebe_empath.jpg|Phoebe channeling Piper's pain and acting out. (Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 2) PhoebeEmpath.jpg|Phoebe using empathy to fight off fireballs. (Used Karma) Paige Matthews Connection: '''None due to being half-whitelighter. :::::*Orbing' - The ability to teleport from place to place in a swarm of bright white lights. :::::*'Telekinetic Orbing' - The hybrid ability to focus on one or more objects physically call for it with telekinetic force and appear in a swarm of orbs. She received this power when the Charmed Ones were recreated after Prue's death in ''Charmed Again, Part 1. :::::*'Healing' - The ability to reconstitute any open or internal wounds or illness with a warm touch. First developed this power in Payback's A Witch. :::::*'Glamouring' - The ability to change one's appearance for short periods of time. :::::*'Sensing' - The ability to locate a specific person or object at any point on Earth or sense their presence. :::::*'Hovering' - The ability to rise in the air a few feet, mostly used for meditation. :::::*'Omnilingualism' - The ability to understand, speak and read any language with a charge. :::::*'Light Manipulation' - Being able to control and shape orbs of light. :::::*Telepathic connection with charges and her sisters/family. Charmed410_632.jpg|Paige orbs herself out of her parents' car, right before it crashes. (A Paige from the Past) Charmed401_431.jpg|Like Piper at first, Paige's power is activated by fear, she orbs out when Shax tries to kill her. (Charmed Again, Part 1) Charmed417_423.jpg|She eventually learned how to orb at will. (Saving Private Leo) Charmed402_265.jpg|Paige learns by calling something.... (Charmed Again, Part 2) Charmed402_266.jpg|... it'll come to her. (Charmed Again, Part 2) Charmed413_704.jpg|At first she couldn't heal at will, and had to channel her healing ability through Leo. (Charmed and Dangerous) Charmed812_586.jpg|Her love for Henry finally makes her able to heal. (Payback's A Witch) Charmed715 438.jpg|She could also glamor into anyone... (Show Ghouls) Charmed715 439.jpg|... like Phoebe. (Show Ghouls) Charmed417_394.jpg|Paige is also able to sense her charges, or other whitelighters. (Saving Private Leo) Charmed820_557.jpg|Paige hovers a couple of feet off the ground to meditate. (Gone With the Witches) Charmed813_576.jpg|Paige produces light to show Henry that she's a witch. (Repo Manor) Charmed Ones Category:Witches Category:The Charmed Ones Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Warren Witches Charmed Ones Charmed Ones Charmed Ones